Stress
by BirchShort
Summary: There are lots of ways to deal with stress. Ruby found a very effective method a long while ago.


**This is like the inverse of Cold rooms in the way that this whole one-shot is written without dialogue. Once again, just trying to broaden my horizons. PS this and cold rooms are not connected. This is (Ruby x the rest of team RWBY)**

Ruby sat up slightly up in her sleeping bag it was just past midnight. Jaune had already come back from his heartbreaking solo training. Nora and Ren slept under a nearby tree. She gave one last surveillance of her area before sighing with relief. For weeks Ruby had had problems sleeping tossing turning in her little red sleeping bag.

One of the reasons for her inability to sleep was her the noise level. Amazingly not one member of team RNJR snored, and well this might be great for some people; Ruby grew up with her sister, and Yang was never quiet, no matter the situation. Ruby had grown accustomed to the constant buzz of her older sister's noisy breathing, and losing the noise left her with some butterflies in her belly.

The noise and lack of teammates had only a small effect on her sleep. The big issue was stress the redhead could feel, it twisted and curled in her gut like a king Taijitu squeezing the life out of her. Running team RWBY had had its moments where things got bad: just before big tests when Weiss' temper was on a hair trigger, the time Blake had gotten depressed and Yang was silently panicking, or when she realized that she had missed the first two team leadership classes that Ozpin had been teaching.

Those problems didn't even come close to as stressful as this whole mess of a situation. Ruby slunk back down into her pack. Just her head poked out of the opening, the bag pulled up to her chin. She squinted and darted her eyes back and forth checking the shadows. Finally, certain no one watching the redhead started sliding a hand down her bare stomach. She usually slept in her combat gear thanks to the risk of being woken up by a midnight grim assault, but tonight she had planned some stress relief into her schedule.

Her left hand got to the band of her yoga shorts and went along the top of the fabric. She made small back and forth motions just to feel the curve and warmth of her own vulva. Ruby liked to touch herself a lot, as in, way more than normal people liked to touch themselves. She had always blamed it on her sister. Yang was pretty and pretty narcissistic at that. Yang said "You should always love yourself," and when Yang walked in on Ruby exploring her own body she decided to teach to follow the same mindset.

Ruby's right hand skimmed up the side of her stomach to her clothed breast. She kneaded it softly dragging her thumb up the outside curve to the nipple and back down her breath grew shaky as she started to become more excited. Her left hand pressed down on the dampness between her legs and felt the pulse of her aroused clit. She went down further and pressed where her opening was. Her other hand switched breasts and started to get more rough as she went on.

Masturbating had been one of her only forms of stress relief since the day Yang walked in on her. Yang had taught her bunches of self-love related tidbits; the do's and don'ts, the what to try and what to try carefully, and even a bit of how to touch other girls. They went a little farther than might be accepted, but neither of them minded and no one else knew, so it wasn't that much of a problem. Well, no one outside of team RWBY knew.

Ruby pulled her top off hastily and grabbed her still developing bust. She pinched her nipples and tugged them softly. Her breaths were raspy as she used her nails for the slight sting they caused. Her mind flashed back to her team's talk about sex. The entire experience had been awkward but it had ended with a very satisfying arrangement.

Weiss and Ruby sat on one side of the room Blake and Yang on the other. They talked about all the times they caught each other doing the act, and how they could set up a fix. Weiss recommended scheduling the room ahead of time, Blake said they could just try and work on secrecy, and when no one liked those ideas Yang and Ruby suggested they could all be lovers. Well, Yang recommended it Ruby just agreed when Blake and Weiss asked for her opinion.

Ruby's left hand started traveling down south once again, but this time it went into her pants. She slid her index and ring finger around the outside of her lips. She spread them and ran her middle finger up its length. A hum like a moan buzzed in her throat. She played with just her clit moving her hand back and forth over the sensitive nub.

She looked down and pictured the raven colored hair and pointy little cat ears of her only faunus teammate. Blake had been the best on the team at oral in everyone's opinion, though Blake disagreed, probably because she's never eaten herself out. Her feline features made it all the better. Her amber eyes would grow more and more feline as the night went on until they became almost entirely black. Her ears would lay back when someone came almost every time; whether they were a screamer like Weiss, a squirter like Yang, or a moaner like Ruby.

But that's not even touching on Blake's skill. Even with her limited experience with women, Blake can 'eat that pussy like a snack pack', as Yang had said the day after the team's first session. Ruby chuckled quietly to herself as her legs closed around imaginary Blake's head. The extra large taste buds of the cat faunus were the subject of quite a few fantasies throughout the team. Ruby's finger was no replacement for Blake's tongue but with a little imagination, it did the job quite well.

Ruby could feel the textured slick muscle sliding over her wet lips, grinding on her throbbing clit, slipping in and out of her horny cunt. Every movement the imaginary teammate made brought Ruby further and further along. Her hips were pushing up into Blake's mouth as she held the faunus' head in place. Ruby brought her hand to her mouth to muffle the moan that was about to bellow out of her mouth. She could see Blake's ears flatten, and Ruby came.

Her mouth opened and she moaned out her pleasure her eyes shut tighter. Ruby felt the line of drool run down her chin. The leader lay in place for a few breaths. After a moment she took her hand from her mouth and wiped away the spit on her face. Her face sat in a state of happiness, though not content.

More. She wanted more. No, she _needed_ more. Her teammates were all well adjusted to her needs in bed, so Yang tapped in.

Yang had vast storage of knowledge and she tended to put all it to good use. The blond crawled up her younger sister's body. Ruby stuck two fingers in her mouth and ran her tongue over the digits. She pulled the fingers out of her mouth with a quiet pop. Yang kissed her sister deeply pushing her tongue into the mouth of the developing girl.

Yang pulled back and looked down at Ruby with red in her eyes. The Brawler leaned in and dragged her tongue over Ruby's neck and shoulder down to the young woman's B sized breasts. Yang wrapped her lips around Ruby's nipple. She sucked, tugged, and nipped at the sensitive peaks.

Yang had the most experience out everyone on team RWBY with girls and boys, but she also had the most experience with Ruby. The two of them had been playing steal the gum and tonsil hockey together for a long time. And whenever they played the punishment was always the same, or at least always ended the same. The both of them moaning and writhing as their sister got them off.

Yang knew that Ruby's boobs were always sensitive and sense they were still growing they were an even bigger weakness that the redhead could do nothing to protect. Yang knew that Ruby liked to have her hips touched with strong and firm hands. Yang knew that Ruby was most easily broken by sharp thrusts ones that would rock the whole body of the smaller woman when her fingers slammed to the base. Yang knew the way Ruby looked when she was about to cum from that brutal finger fucking. How she would grab the bicep of the arm that was fucking her. How her body would jolt her mouth would open and she would moan louder and louder until her eyes rolled back and the moaning stopped then a small croak would leave the leader's throat.

Ruby lay back as she basked in the glory of what was yet another blissful orgasm, but she wasn't quite done yet.

Weiss was smart too smart for her own good she was really good at learning. Which was good because she had no experience with other girls and wasn't naturally gifted with the ultimate fuck toy tongue like Blake. Weiss caught up to Yang unnervingly quickly at how well she knew Ruby's body however her personality meant she didn't touch Ruby the same way Yang did.

Weiss was softer and far more gentle than Yang was, but she was far more physiological whenever Ruby found herself in Weiss' bed, which was more often than she found herself in anyone else's, Weiss would stop talking and would always be different. Sometimes she was a cruel mistress making the younger girl beg for every little touch. Other times she would treat Ruby like the most prized gemstone in all of Remnant. And she and Ruby would just lay together lightly teasing each other until one of them broke down ravaged the other.

Ruby could feel Weiss lean in and nip her ear. The heiress whispered all the dirty things she was gonna make Ruby feel. The hot breath of her partner fell on Ruby's face. Weiss grabbed Ruby's breast and played with the nipple similar to the way yang did just softer and with her hand rather than mouth. Ruby shivered as Weiss moaned out how she was going to make Ruby cum so many times that the redhead was going to lose count. Weiss moaned about how tomorrow her partner wasn't going to be able to make it to class her legs would be so tired from flexing around her princess' head.

Weiss reached her left hand back and spread Ruby's lips with her pinkie and pointer before slowly pushing her fingers into the leader's spasming body. Weiss teased Ruby about how tight her slutty little pussy was holding onto her fingers. A full volume moan came from Ruby's mouth, but Weiss was having none of it. She firmly clamped her hand over Ruby's mouth.

Weiss continued to slowly push her fingers into Ruby spasming snatch, and she told Ruby every little movement she noticed the leader's body make. The younger girl couldn't hold on any longer, but when Weiss acted like this Ruby knew she had to have permission. With her mouth covered Ruby pleaded with her eyes. Eyes that she was struggling to keep open. Weiss smirked and continued fucking the poor girl slowly and deeply.

Ruby's eye's watered uncontrollably. When she blinked away the water she saw Weiss nod once. At that gesture, Ruby lost control. Her body convulsed as she peaked for the third time. Weiss leaned back into the girl's ear she kissed it before telling her that she was just getting started and that it was time to roll over.

Ruby whimpered but did as she was told she rolled over and put her ass in the air. Weiss laughed at the submissive display, but she gave her some comforting words with an equally comforting pat on the ass.

Ruby had few thoughts in her head as she felt a very feline tongue touch itself to her drenched pussy lips, a strong wet middle finger rubbed around the ring of her ass a few times before it pushed its way into her clenching asshole, and then Ruby looked up and saw an absolutely drenched breathtaking pussy outlined with well groomed white hair. Ruby looked up at Weiss' face and saw the same smirk from earlier only this time the heiress was blushing deeply, but if the drool and dripping fuck hole were anything to go by it was more out of arousal than embarrassment.

Yang thrust her finger particularly hard into her sister's ass and Ruby face planted in her partner's cunt. As Weiss' fingers dug into Ruby's scalp she knew she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, and that she sure as shit didn't care.

"Ruby...Ruby...Ruby!" The whisper yelling finally woke the young woman up.

"Nora? Nora! What is it are you okay what time is it."

"Shhh! I heard you last night while you were sleeping, and it sounded like a perty good dream," Nora winked somewhat proactively at Ruby. Having nothing to say in response she stayed quiet and blushed. Nora giggled at her fellow redhead's expense. "I woke you up early so you could go get cleaned up before we left."

"Thanks, Nora," Ruby said looking down and her sweat crusted body blushing fully.

Ruby stood up and started in the direction of a nearby river they passed on the way here, but she stopped when she heard Nora's voice. "I didn't know Blake had a rough tongue." Ruby's face turned an all-new shade of red before she disappeared in a cloud of petals trying to block out Nora and hopefully that memory for the rest of her life.

 **A/N: Whatcha think? Tell me, please.**

 **This has been Birch Short LOVE you all.**


End file.
